equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1)/Gallery
Best Trends Forever Best_Trends_Forever_title_card_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_giving_a_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_playing_his_guitar_EGDS12.png Clear skies all week.png Flash_concludes_his_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_winking_at_the_camera_EGDS12.png Equestria_Girls_and_CHS_news_crew_EGDS12.png Rarity_takes_Flash's_place_behind_the_camera_EGDS12.png This week most essential forecast.png Rarity_giving_the_fashion_trends_report_EGDS12.png Rarity_flicking_her_hair_EGDS12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_watch_Rarity_EGDS12.png Rarity_reaching_into_her_purse_EGDS12.png Rarity_starting_to_look_worried_EGDS12.png Interior_view_of_Rarity's_purse_EGDS12.png which I have memorized.png Scribble_Dee_filming_Rarity_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_very_worried_EGDS12.png Rarity_looks_in_her_purse_again_EGDS12.png Rarity_telling_herself_not_to_panic_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_for_inspiration_EGDS12.png Velvet_Sky,_Bright_Idea,_and_Scribble_Dee_EGDS12.png Horse_bust_in_the_Canterlot_High_library_EGDS12.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_side-by-side_EGDS12.png Rarity_looking_back_at_her_friends_EGDS12.png Rarity_in_considerable_thought_EGDS12.png Choose Twilight Sparkle Rarity_looking_at_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Rarity_declaring_the_latest_trend_EGDS12a.png smart is chic.png Scribble_and_Pinkie_looking_at_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Everyone_in_the_library_looks_at_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Trixie,_Snips,_and_Snails_follow_Twilight_EGDS12a.png The great and powerful and smart.png Trixie_has_a_question_for_Twilight_EGDS12a.png Trixie_wearing_glasses_EGDS12a.png how do I get to that cool place.png do you mean the library.png The library.png Trixie_running_toward_the_library_EGDS12a.png Diamond_and_Silver_talk_to_Twilight_EGDS12a.png boronic or onomatopoeia.png They are both kind of bombastic.png I love that.png Diamond_Tiara_making_a_pose_EGDS12a.png Twilight_explains_what_bombastic_means_EGDS12a.png Diamond_Tiara_insults_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Silver_rubs_Diamond's_insult_in_Twilight's_face_EGDS12a.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_very_perplexed_EGDS12a.png Students_in_the_hallways_wearing_glasses_EGDS12a.png whats gotten into everyone.png Students_carry_and_cheer_for_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Twilight_watches_students_carry_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Twilight_joins_her_friends_at_the_lunch_table_EGDS12a.png Rainbow_reading_the_cover_of_Twilight's_book_EGDS12a.png not everything obviously.png suddenly into the stuff.png Rarity_starting_to_feel_guilty_EGDS12a.png tiniest little bit of inspiration.png Rarity_apologizing_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS12a.png Twilight_Sparkle_forgiving_Rarity_EGDS12a.png I am flattered.png friendship is always in fashion.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Rarity_hugging_EGDS12a.png Rarity_modeling_a_new_cape_EGDS12a.png Students_stop_and_look_at_Rarity_EGDS12a.png Students_excited_about_Rarity's_cape_fashion_EGDS12a.png Students_run_away_and_drop_Micro_Chips_EGDS12a.png Micro_Chips_on_the_cafeteria_floor_EGDS12a.png Micro_Chips_runs_after_other_students_EGDS12a.png Choose Rainbow Dash Rarity_thinking_for_a_moment_EGDS12b.png Rainbows.png sprinkles or rainbow hair.png it's all in.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_listen_to_Rarity_EGDS12b.png well duh.png Rarity_walks_through_the_hallway_EGDS12b.png Trixie_going_through_her_school_locker_EGDS12b.png Rarity_mistaking_Trixie_for_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_giggling_with_amusement_EGDS12b.png Trixie_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Trixie_proclaims_her_rainbow-dyed_greatness_EGDS12b.png Rarity_interrupting_Trixie_EGDS12b.png Rarity_moving_away_from_Trixie_EGDS12b.png Rarity_thinks_she_sees_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_mistaking_Derpy_for_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_shocked_by_rainbow-haired_Derpy_EGDS12b.png Derpy_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_disturbed_by_rainbow-haired_Derpy_EGDS12b.png Snips_and_Snails_wearing_rainbow_wigs_EGDS12b.png Rarity_creeped_out_by_Snips_and_Snails_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_Granny_Smith_EGDS12b.png Granny_Smith_wearing_a_rainbow_wig_EGDS12b.png Rarity_falls_over_next_to_the_lockers_EGDS12b.png Bulk_Biceps_giving_Rarity_a_helping_hand_EGDS12b.png Bulk_Biceps_with_a_flowing_rainbow_wig_EGDS12b.png Rarity_looking_deeply_disturbed_EGDS12b.png Rarity_walking_away_from_Bulk_Biceps_EGDS12b.png Rarity_sees_more_students_with_rainbow_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_passing_more_rainbow-haired_students_EGDS12b.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_with_rainbow_hair_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_rainbow-haired_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS12b.png Zephyr_Breeze_with_rainbow-dyed_hair_EGDS12b.png Zephyr_Breeze_lets_his_rainbow_hair_down_EGDS12b.png Rarity_surrounded_by_rainbow-haired_students_EGDS12b.png Rarity_very_freaked_out_by_the_students_EGDS12b.png Rarity_bumps_into_the_real_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12b.png Rarity_flailing_her_arms_in_a_terrified_panic_EGDS12b.png Rainbow_Dash_greeting_Rarity_EGDS12b.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_other_students_EGDS12b.png everyone looks awesome today.png Iris_out_on_Rainbow_Dash's_happy_grin_EGDS12b.png Choose Pinkie Pie Rarity_getting_an_idea_EGDS12c.png confetti.png Pinkie_Pie_hyperventilating_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_excited_by_Rarity's_declaration_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_declares_her_love_of_confetti_to_Twilight_EGDS12c.png|Confetti I love confetti Pinkie_getting_excited_next_to_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS12c.png|And parties and cupcakes Pinkie_excited_next_to_Flash_and_Velvet_Sky_EGDS12c.png|and surprises Pinkie_Pie_upside-down_next_to_Rarity_EGDS12c.png|but most of all Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_deep_breath_EGDS12c.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_the_news_camera_EGDS12c.png|Confetti Rarity_about_to_open_her_locker_EGDS12c.png Rarity's_locker_blasts_confetti_in_her_face_EGDS12c.png Twilight and AJ walking up to Rarity EGDS12c.png Twilight_and_Applejack_covered_in_confetti_EGDS12c.png|Can the next trend be a little less messy Rarity Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_sneeze_EGDS12c.png Rarity_shields_herself_from_flying_confetti_EGDS12c.png needed a little color.png|well this place needed a little color don't you think Rarity_closing_her_locker_EGDS12c.png More_lockers_explode_with_confetti_blasts_EGDS12c.png if principal celestia sees this.png|if Principal Celestia see this we all be in trouble Rarity,_Twilight,_and_AJ_ready_to_clean_up_EGDS12c.png|lets get clean up Confetti_gets_swept_up_on_Rarity's_shield_EGDS12c.png Rarity_throws_some_confetti_in_the_trash_EGDS12c.png Applejack_tying_up_a_garbage_bag_EGDS12c.png Applejack_carrying_two_large_garbage_bags_EGDS12c.png Twilight_levitates_confetti_to_a_window_EGDS12c.png Twilight_tosses_the_confetti_out_the_window_EGDS12c.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Twilight_finish_cleaning_up_EGDS12c.png Applejack_tells_Pinkie_the_party's_over_EGDS12c.png|Party's over Pinkie Pie I missed it.png|A party? and I missed it? aw shoot Pinkie_Pie_sad_about_missing_the_party_EGDS12c.png busy spreading the joy.png|I was busy spreading the joy of confetti The whole entire school.png we know.png Principal_Celestia_pleased_by_the_cleanup_EGDS12c.png|Great job cleaning up girls lay off the confetti.png|Pinkie Pie lay off the confetti okay okay.png Principal_Celestia_entering_her_office_EGDS12c.png Confetti_explodes_out_of_Celestia's_office_EGDS12c.png Equestria_Girls_and_Celestia_in_a_sea_of_confetti_EGDS12c.png|This afternoon trend forecast detention Pinkie_Pie_swimming_in_the_confetti_EGDS12c.png Fluttershy's Butterflies Fluttershy's_Butterflies_title_card_CYOE2.png Dazzled.png Dazzled (2).png doin Dazzled this year.png nothing holds a candle.png Rarity_excited_about_the_school_play_CYOE2.png I was born for the lead.png Rarity_imagining_herself_playing_Selfie_Soot_CYOE2.png a coal miner's daughter.png with the heart of a dancer.png let's all do the play together.png Pinkie_Pie_squealing_with_joy_CYOE2.png like planning an amazing party.png everything has to be perfect.png or we get embarrassed.png in front of the whole school.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_Fluttershy_run_away_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_runs_and_leaves_an_outline_of_herself_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_worried_about_Fluttershy_CYOE2.png Canterlot_High_School_library_interior_view_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_looking_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2.png Rainbow_and_AJ_hear_Fluttershy_practice_lines_CYOE2.png Rainbow_Dash_asks_Fluttershy_if_she's_okay_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_nervous_about_auditioning_CYOE2.png so fun to be in the play.png Fluttershy_getting_nervous_again_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_hiding_her_face_CYOE2.png you perform all the time.png when we're all together.png Fluttershy_becoming_terrified_CYOE2.png just the trick for the stage fright.png I bet I could help.png in half the time as applejack.png it ain't a contest.png Applejack_pointing_at_herself_CYOE2.png Fluttershy_looking_at_her_friends_CYOE2.png who should I pick to help me.png Fluttershy_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE2.png Choose Rainbow Dash Wide_view_of_the_CHS_soccer_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png you just need a little practice.png Fluttershy_looking_very_nervous_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_sinking_in_her_seat_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_patting_Fluttershy_on_the_head_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_speeds_away_from_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_tapping_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_flinches_from_microphone_feedback_CYOE2a.png Sun_shining_over_the_soccer_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_starts_running_down_the_field_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_giving_Fluttershy_a_thumbs-up_CYOE2a.png Soccer_field_loudspeakers_emitting_sound_CYOE2a.png Cherry_Crash_and_Mystery_Mint_cheering_CYOE2a.png Cherry_Crash_and_Mystery_Mint_look_confused_CYOE2a.png Cherry_and_Mystery_unable_to_hear_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Alizarin_Bubblegum_as_the_other_team's_goalie_CYOE2a.png Alizarin_Bubblegum_blocking_a_goal_shot_CYOE2a.png The ball goes up.png boom goes a header ball.png Fluttershy_flubbing_her_commentary_lines_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_sinking_in_her_seat_again_CYOE2a.png Rainbow_Dash_calling_out_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_taking_a_calming_breath_CYOE2a.png Fluttershy_continues_to_commentate_CYOE2a.png tucked away by number 34.png She holds it makes her move.png Fluttershy_in_front_of_the_microphone_CYOE2a.png hears the crowd.png Close-up_on_Fluttershy's_eyes_CYOE2a.png I don't believe it.png down here we mine for.png coal.png Fluttershy_giving_a_loud_audition_CYOE2a.png CHS_students_cheering_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2a.png Cheerilee_writes_Fluttershy_on_the_cast_list_CYOE2a.png ant the crowd goes wild.png Choose Applejack surefirest cure for stage fright.png is to picture everyone.png Fluttershy_and_Applejack_in_the_chicken_pen_CYOE2b.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_with_the_chickens_CYOE2b.png you never heard of this trick.png everyone does it.png and I mean everyone.png Fluttershy_talking_to_Applejack's_chicken_CYOE2b.png Chicken_clucking_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png told you.png Fluttershy_standing_on_the_audition_stage_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_and_students_looking_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Applejack_imitating_a_chicken_CYOE2b.png Applejack_giving_thumbs-up_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_looking_reassured_at_Applejack_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_about_to_begin_her_audition_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_giving_her_audition_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_listening_to_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_happy_with_Fluttershy's_audition_CYOE2b.png Cheerilee_adds_Fluttershy_to_the_cast_list_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy's_friends_congratulating_her_CYOE2b.png Fluttershy_waving_goodbye_to_her_friends_CYOE2b.png chicken trick worked huh.png actually.png everyone in the audience as you.png Fluttershy_before_a_crowd_of_Applejacks_CYOE2b.png Multiple_Applejacks_cheering_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png|We believe you Fluttershy Applejack_flattered_by_Fluttershy's_words_CYOE2b.png Applejack_happy_for_Fluttershy_CYOE2b.png my backup plan was not so hot.png Big_McIntosh_running_from_chickens_CYOE2b.png get them back to the farm.png Big_Mac_looking_annoyed_at_Applejack_CYOE2b.png Chicken_lays_an_egg_on_Big_Mac's_head_CYOE2b.png Choose DJ Pon-3 Rainbow_looking_expectantly_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2c.png Applejack_looking_expectantly_at_Fluttershy_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_mixing_music_in_the_library_CYOE2c.png Fluttershy_thinks_of_a_third_option_CYOE2c.png Cheerilee_and_students_in_darkened_gym_CYOE2c.png Miss_Cheerilee_writing_on_a_clipboard_CYOE2c.png Cheerilee_startled_by_DJ_Pon-3's_music_CYOE2c.png Smoke_machine_generating_smoke_CYOE2c.png Smoke_starts_to_cover_the_stage_CYOE2c.png Rainbow_and_AJ_looking_at_the_stage_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_wearing_her_headphones_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_spinning_her_records_CYOE2c.png Lights_and_lasers_start_filling_the_stage_CYOE2c.png Strobe_lights_shining_brightly_CYOE2c.png Blue_lasers_covering_the_stage_CYOE2c.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_with_mouths_agape_CYOE2c.png Lights_and_lasers_flooding_the_entire_stage_CYOE2c.png Stage_lights_shining_intensely_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3_still_spinning_her_records_CYOE2c.png Fluttershy_appears_as_a_hologram_CYOE2c.png DJ_Pon-3's_hologram_equipment_CYOE2c.png Fluttershy_giving_thumbs-up_to_DJ_Pon-3_CYOE2c.png Holo-Fluttershy_on_a_brightly_lit_stage_CYOE2c.png Lights_dimming_around_Holo-Fluttershy_CYOE2c.png Holo-Fluttershy_giving_her_audition_CYOE2c.png Miss_Cheerilee_and_students_looking_stunned_CYOE2c.png Miss_Cheerilee_and_students_cheering_loudly_CYOE2c.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_completely_shocked_CYOE2c.png really knows how to make an entrance.png Iris_in_on_Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_CYOE2c.png Text Support 1614293.png Exterior_shot_of_Canterlot_High_School_CYOE3.png Close-up_on_Canterlot_High_School_clock_CYOE3.png Mane_Seven_saying_goodbye_for_the_day_CYOE3.png Pinkie_Pie_pushing_the_school_doors_open_CYOE3.png how cool is chemistry.png Pinkie_Pie_joining_her_friends_outside_CYOE3.png Pinkie_Pie_revealing_her_new_chemical_formula_CYOE3.png Pinkie_holding_jalapeno_supernova_cupcakes_CYOE3.png Pinkie_Pie_licking_frosting_off_her_cupcakes_CYOE3.png Pinkie's_friends_listen_to_her;_Twilight_gets_a_text_CYOE3.png that wasn't the assignment.png Pinkie_Pie_licking_frosting_off_her_fingers_CYOE3.png you sound just like my lab partners.png Pinkie_Pie_waving_to_her_lab_partners_CYOE3.png Snips_and_Snails_covered_in_cupcake_frosting_CYOE3.png Snips_and_Snails_smiling_at_Pinkie_Pie_CYOE3.png Pinkie_Pie_waving_to_Snips_and_Snails_CYOE3.png Twilight_showing_her_phone_to_her_friends_CYOE3.png Timber_Spruce's_text_to_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE3.png Rarity_reading_Timber_Spruce's_text_message_CYOE3.png Twilight_doesn't_know_what_Timber's_text_means_CYOE3.png is it an inside joke.png a hieroglyphic reference.png code.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_a_headache_CYOE3.png I'm not used to not knowing things.png sounds like you could use a translator.png Fluttershy_offering_to_help_CYOE3.png|I could help leave this one to me.png Twilight_Sparkle_starting_to_feel_helpless_CYOE3.png who can get me out of this.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE3.png Choose Rarity Rarity_walking_past_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE3a.png fluent in all the latest text slang.png phone lingo.png Rarity_giggling_giddily_CYOE3a.png Twilight_giving_her_phone_to_Rarity_CYOE3a.png Rarity_sending_a_text_to_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3a.png so you're just gonna.png Rarity_tells_Twilight_not_to_interrupt_CYOE3a.png Rarity_continues_texting_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3a.png Rarity_giving_Twilight's_phone_back_to_CYOE3a.png Twilight_Sparkle_thanking_Rarity_CYOE3a.png what I just say.png Twilight_startled_by_her_phone_vibrating_CYOE3a.png he replied.png Rarity_reading_Timber_Spruce's_new_text_CYOE3a.png robot shooting, star, trophy.png Rarity_laughing_at_Timber_Spruce's_new_text_CYOE3a.png he's a witty one.png Rarity_replying_to_Timber_Spruce's_new_text_CYOE3a.png Twilight_thinking_about_Timber's_new_text_CYOE3a.png he won a space robot contest.png Rarity_amused_by_Twilight's_interpretation_CYOE3a.png fancy dress, anvil, high-5, napkin.png Twilight_reading_Rarity's_reply_to_Timber_CYOE3a.png Rarity_cutting_Twilight_Sparkle_off_again_CYOE3a.png Rarity_reading_Timber_Spruce's_latest_text_CYOE3a.png Rarity_laughing_at_Timber's_latest_message_CYOE3a.png do you like ice cream.png who doesn't like ice cream.png Rarity_sending_one_more_text_to_Timber_CYOE3a.png Rarity_sending_a_series_of_random_emojis_CYOE3a.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_completely_lost_CYOE3a.png what just happened.png well I started by sending.png Rarity_explaining_the_dragon_emoticon_CYOE3a.png Rarity_explains_ice_and_snail_emoticons_CYOE3a.png Rarity_explains_the_pyramid_emoticon_CYOE3a.png Twilight_processing_Rarity's_explanation_CYOE3a.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_hopelessly_lost_CYOE3a.png then he was way into it.png I was just double checking.png Rarity_explains_Twilight_and_Timber's_date_CYOE3a.png Rarity_talking_about_Sunday_CYOE3a.png Rarity_talking_about_three_o'clock_CYOE3a.png Rarity_talking_about_ice_cream_CYOE3a.png Twilight_Sparkle_making_a_smiley_face_CYOE3a.png you're welcome.png Choose Fluttershy Twilight_Sparkle_walking_with_Fluttershy_CYOE3b.png Fluttershy_thinking_about_what_to_send_CYOE3b.png Bird_lands_on_Fluttershy's_finger_CYOE3b.png sounds good.png Fluttershy_telling_Twilight_what_to_send_CYOE3b.png Twilight_Sparkle_speed-texting_CYOE3b.png all three see no evil monkeys.png Fluttershy_mentioning_cats_CYOE3b.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_speed-texting_CYOE3b.png all the cats.png Fluttershy_thinking_of_what_else_to_send_CYOE3b.png Squirrel_appears_next_to_Fluttershy_CYOE3b.png squirrel on his hind legs.png that was perfect.png what did we just send.png a bunch of cute animal emojis.png Twilight_unsatisfied_with_Fluttershy's_answer_CYOE3b.png but what does it mean.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_look_at_Timber's_reply_CYOE3b.png he say yes to the zoo.png Twilight_confused_by_Timber_Spruce's_reply_CYOE3b.png ohhhh the zoo.png Twilight_Sparkle_hugging_Fluttershy_CYOE3b.png animals are always the answer.png Choose Sunset Shimmer Exterior_shot_of_the_Sweet_Shoppe_CYOE3c.png Twilight_and_Sunset_in_the_Sweet_Shoppe_CYOE3c.png Twilight_Sparkle_deciphering_Timber's_text_CYOE3c.png golf clubs would make terrible spoons.png Sunset_Shimmer_suggests_asking_Timber_directly_CYOE3c.png great idea.png how would I ask that in emojis.png Sunset_Shimmer_rolling_her_eyes_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_Twilight's_phone_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_calling_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3c.png Twilight_Sparkle_aghast_at_Sunset's_actions_CYOE3c.png who talks on the phone.png Twilight_tries_to_get_her_phone_back_from_Sunset_CYOE3c.png Sunset_hears_Timber_Spruce_pick_up_the_phone_CYOE3c.png Sunset_talks_on_the_phone;_Twilight_covers_her_mouth_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_listening_to_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3c.png that text you sent twilight.png Twilight_Sparkle_nervously_pulling_on_her_hair_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_talking_to_Timber_Spruce_CYOE3c.png ohhhh.png Sunset_Shimmer_laughing_on_the_phone_CYOE3c.png that's what you meant.png that's what twilight thought.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_over_at_Twilight_CYOE3c.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_slack-jawed_at_Sunset_CYOE3c.png Twilight_shocked_by_what_Sunset_has_done_CYOE3c.png Twilight_Sparkle_at_a_complete_loss_for_words_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_at_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE3c.png he's wondering if you're free.png Sunset_mentioning_Timber's_mini-golf_date_CYOE3c.png oh duh.png Twilight_Sparkle_wondering_how_to_say_yes_CYOE3c.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_out_Twilight's_phone_CYOE3c.png Twilight_talks_with_Timber_over_the_phone_CYOE3c.png yes timber.png Stressed in Show 1614348.png Rarity_rehearsing_for_the_school_play_CYOE4.png I do not share your dreams.png Sunset_directing_the_school_play_rehearsal_CYOE4.png Equestria_Girls_rehearsing_the_school_play_CYOE4.png Rarity_giving_Twilight_her_cue_again_CYOE4.png Rarity_shouting_loudly_at_Twilight_CYOE4.png Twilight_apologizes_for_missing_her_cue_CYOE4.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_her_lines_CYOE4.png my sweet summer child.png Twilight_Sparkle_running_lines_with_Rarity_CYOE4.png run lines with flash sentry.png help applejack build a stage.png Sunset_Shimmer_watching_Twilight_freak_out_CYOE4.png Twilight_Sparkle_freaking_out_CYOE4.png find time for time and time.png Twilight_Sparkle_hyperventilating_CYOE4.png Rainbow_Dash_flips_through_script_pages_CYOE4.png Sunset_Shimmer_approaching_Twilight_CYOE4.png Twilight's_friends_worried_are_about_her_CYOE4.png the last time you took a break.png Twilight_having_a_mental_breakdown_CYOE4.png I think she's broken.png Sunset_Shimmer_glaring_at_Rainbow_Dash_CYOE4.png Sunset_Shimmer_telling_Twilight_to_breathe_CYOE4.png take your mind off the play.png Sunset_Shimmer_helps_Twilight_relax_CYOE4.png Twilight_Sparkle's_friends_help_her_relax_CYOE4.png of course twilight.png let one of us help.png Pinkie_pops_out_from_behind_the_curtain_CYOE4.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_Rainbow_ready_to_help_CYOE4.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_contemplative_thought_CYOE4.png Choose Fluttershy Purple_bird_flying_through_the_sky_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_leading_a_blindfolded_Twilight_CYOE4a.png Forest_full_of_animals_CYOE4a.png an escape to nature.png Fluttershy_looks_down_at_her_boots_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy's_boots_covered_in_mud_CYOE4a.png I got mud on my boots.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_freak_out_again_CYOE4a.png Twilight_freaks_out_about_the_boot_props_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_stops_Twilight_from_leaving_CYOE4a.png don't think about that.png Fluttershy_looks_down_at_Angel_Bunny_CYOE4a.png cute as you can possibly be.png Angel_Bunny_with_huge,_adorable_eyes_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_giving_Angel_to_Twilight_CYOE4a.png Twilight_Sparkle_hugging_Angel_Bunny_CYOE4a.png so much more than big cities.png Twilight_jumps_up_and_throws_Angel_CYOE4a.png Twilight_freaks_out_about_the_stage_sets_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_more_worried_about_Twilight_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_channeling_her_geode_powers_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_in_a_heroic_pose_CYOE4a.png Fluttershy_assembles_animals_of_the_forest_CYOE4a.png dazzle her with your tranquility.png Twilight_still_stressing_about_the_school_play_CYOE4a.png Birds_singing_to_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE4a.png Squirrels_tossing_a_wreath_of_flowers_CYOE4a.png Twilight_Sparkle_wearing_a_flower_wreath_CYOE4a.png Twilight_getting_a_woodpecker_back_massage_CYOE4a.png Twilight_Sparkle_starting_to_relax_CYOE4a.png this is nice.png Twilight_Sparkle_starts_dozing_off_to_sleep_CYOE4a.png Twilight_Sparkle_taking_a_nap_on_Harry's_back_CYOE4a.png let her take a little nap.png Fluttershy_asking_for_some_volunteers_CYOE4a.png Spunky_and_Plunky_the_skunks_CYOE4a.png Twilight_lying_on_a_pillow_of_skunks_CYOE4a.png Choose Rainbow Dash Twilight running down the soccer field CYOE4b.png Rainbow Dash catches up with Twilight CYOE4b.png only ten laps to go.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_ahead_of_Twilight_CYOE4b.png I'm fasting as lap as I can.png always clears my head.png Rainbow_speeds_ahead_of_Twilight_again_CYOE4b.png I promise.png you'll feel great in no time.png Rainbow_looks_back_at_Sunset_and_Spike_CYOE4b.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Spike_out_of_breath_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_streak_scene_transition_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_playing_badminton_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_swatting_the_shuttlecock_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_jumps_high_over_the_net_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_swats_shuttlecock_at_high_speed_CYOE4b.png Shuttlecocks_raining_down_on_Twilight_CYOE4b.png Shuttlecock_hits_Twilight_Sparkle's_racket_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_nervously_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_dribbling_a_basketball_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_steals_the_ball_from_Twilight_CYOE4b.png Twilight_doesn't_have_the_basketball_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_jumps_up_to_the_hoop_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_does_a_slam_dunk_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_chop_wood_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_karate-chops_the_wood_in_half_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_posing_victoriously_CYOE4b.png Twilight_looking_nervous_at_wood_plank_CYOE4b.png Twilight_about_to_do_a_karate_chop_CYOE4b.png Twilight_slams_her_hand_on_wood_plank_CYOE4b.png Twilight_fails_to_break_the_wood_plank_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_a_bruised_hand_CYOE4b.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_running_together_CYOE4b.png Twilight_running_ahead_of_Rainbow_Dash_CYOE4b.png Twilight_swats_shuttlecock_at_high_speed_CYOE4b.png Shuttlecock_whizzes_past_Rainbow_Dash_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_proud_at_Twilight_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_dribbling_the_basketball_CYOE4b.png Twilight_steals_the_ball_from_Rainbow_Dash_CYOE4b.png Twilight_shoots_the_basketball_at_the_hoop_CYOE4b.png Basketball_swishes_into_the_hoop_CYOE4b.png Twilight_tries_again_to_chop_the_plank_CYOE4b.png Twilight_karate-chops_the_wood_in_half_CYOE4b.png Twilight_runs_up_the_field_bleachers_CYOE4b.png Twilight_running_up_the_bleachers_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_jumping_with_victory_CYOE4b.png Rainbow_Dash_very_proud_of_Twilight_CYOE4b.png I only sorta let you win.png I feel completely de-stressed.png managed to give spike some exercise.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Spike_lying_on_the_ground_CYOE4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_laughing_at_Sunset_and_Spike_CYOE4b.png and I guess sunset too.png Sunset_gives_thumbs-up_to_Twilight_and_Rainbow_CYOE4b.png Choose Pinkie Pie Twilight_uneasily_walks_through_the_hallway_CYOE4c.png Twilight_Sparkle_still_feeling_very_stressed_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_up_in_front_of_Twilight_CYOE4c.png Pinkie_pops_up_behind_Twilight_Sparkle_CYOE4c.png get your mind off the play.png ask rarity for a makeover.png ask bulk biceps for a massage.png Pinkie_Pie_wiggling_her_fingers_CYOE4c.png Twilight_looks_down_at_Pinkie's_hand_CYOE4c.png Driving Miss Shimmer 1614290.png Sunset_Shimmer_talking_with_her_friends_CYOE5.png Sunset_giving_her_failed_test_to_Fluttershy_CYOE5.png Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot 1614295.png Sunset_watching_Flash_Sentry_run_lines_CYOE6.png Flash_Sentry_rehearsing_lines_on_stage_CYOE6.png All The World's Off Stage 1619857.jpeg go.png Sunset_directs_Crusaders_to_the_stage_CYOE7.png Constructive Criticism 1619851.png Applejack_turns_a_bolt_with_a_wrench_CYOE8.png Handsaw_cutting_through_plank_of_wood_CYOE8.png Opening Night 1619862.jpeg Happily Ever After Party 1619855.jpeg Category:Galleries